Me Against the World
by Ravyn Water
Summary: When an evil greater than anything Danny has ever faced shows its face in Amity Park, Danny must rise to the challenge. Meeting new friends along the way, he's pretty confident. But can he win?


Silvery locks for hair dangled loosely from a shapely dial, luminous emerald eyes glaring. A black and white jump suit covered the figures form, white gloves squeezed together in an angered manner. A logo on the jump suit depicting a D and a P seemed to move up and down with the forms chest. Bloody scratches seemed to cover the figures body, tears in its suit on the arms and legs.

Gritting his teeth, Danny tried desperately to get himself up, pushing forcefully on the hard linoleum floor. His hair covering his face, blood running down his cheeks, Danny Phantom collapsed on the ground. Defeated. How could he be such a thing? What had happened? It had started out as a normal day, one like any other. Generally boring. The same old routine, just like every other day. Or, it had started that way..

Running fingers through raven colored hair, Danny Fenton yawned tiredly and dragged himself out of bed. Pulling on his usual white shirt and jeans, he looked at himself in the mirror. Grabbing his tooth brush, he turned the knob on the sink, letting the cold water run on it until he was completely sure that it wasn't dirty. Grabbing the toothpaste, he poured a couple of pints (literally) on his tooth brush, some of the paste running lazily into the sink, before raising his brush up to his relatively clean teeth, and..

"MADDIE! GET THE FENTON GHOST RAY!"

Danny let out a yelp of surprise, dropping his tooth brush that was now covered in toothpaste. Suddenly, he heard another yell.

"Jack! We don't HAVE a Fenton Ghost Ray!"

Came the scream back.

"Well, WE DO NOW!"

Something crashed loudly to the floor, then more screaming, the loudest coming particularly from a certain red head that had walked into Danny's room to ask him a question. She whipped around, looking positively pissed off.

"I WISH I HAD A NORMAL FAMILY!"

Then Jasmine, or Jazz, ran into her room almost in tears. Danny sighed, letting a small smile creep to his lips. Yep, same old routine. But it was fun seeing Jazz like that. Looking down at the floor, Danny grimaced. His toothbrush, that seemed to be now made out of toothpaste, had made many things that are usually found on the floor, like dust, dirt, and other grimy things, stick to it. Danny grabbed it and shook it vigorously, his hand getting covered in sticky toothpastey goodness in the process.

And anything else that had stuck to it. Danny groaned aloud, throwing his toothbrush into the sink and washing his hands. Closing the door behind him, he yawned once again. Danny picked up his purple back pack, opened his door, and closed it behind him. But not before listening to his family members many cries.

"JACK, GET IT! GET IT!" Maddie screamed from the Ghost Lab.

Then came another crash.

"I AM! DIE YOU GHOST WEASEL SCUM! I'LL TEAR YOU APART, MOLECULE BY MOLECULE!"

Danny shuddered, about to close the door. Jazz stopped him just in time.

"Hey Danny, have a great day at school, ok-"

"JACK! IT'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

Crash. Danny winced.

"Thanks Jazz."

Danny smiled, even wider when Jack yelled again. Crash. Jazz growled, racing into the Ghost Lab. Danny closed the door. Finally not half asleep, Danny made his way to his school, Sam and Tucker joining him after a short walk. Sam turned to Danny, almost shyly, then proceeded to ask him a question.

"Hey Danny, I was just wondering.."

Danny turned to Sam Manson expectantly, waiting for whatever it was she was going to say. Sam looked as if she was about to have a heart attack.

"If.. you.."

Just as she was about to finish, Tucker butted in, waving around his PDA.

"Guess what day it is?"

Danny laughed, turning to Tucker instead.

"What?" he asked.

"Foreign exchange student day!" Tucker said, beaming.

Danny lifted a brow. Adjusting his back pack to his own liking, he listened intently, Sam sighing.

"Girls! From other countries! Meaning they won't know me!"

Danny looked at him blankly.

"But Tucker, isn't it kind of obvious that you're a geek anyway?"

Tucker, who was now raising his fists in the air triumphantly, stopped grinning, keeping his hands in the air.

"Good point," he said, sighing.

Danny then turned to Sam again.

"So, Sam, what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

Sam quickly made up an excuse.

"If.. uh.. if you.. I mean.. if I.. If you and I could.. adopt a foreign exchange student together! Yeah."

Danny shrugged.

"Sure!"

Breathing heavily, collapsed on the ground, Danny remembered. That was how his day had been. But when things started getting weirder..


End file.
